


The Knife Through Flesh

by roguefaerie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Season/Series 03-04 Hiatus, Season/Series 04, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam uses Ruby's knife on her and drinks.
Relationships: Ruby/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	The Knife Through Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monicawoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/gifts).



The knife slides into her, smooth and deft. Sam has been good with knives since he was young, but now he can make them sing along her skin even when he’s strung out. He’s muzzy-headed and foggy, holding back the tremor that would be in his hands if he was doing anything other than preparing for his next drink.

Her blood beads up on the surface of her skin and he leans down with a muffled moan. Then the heat of it is on his tongue, and if she’s shaking under him he can’t tell.

This is all he needs, forever. This and the power the blood restored in him, the careful precision with which Ruby saved his life. It’s intoxicating to be valued that much when even Dean had never seen enough in him to let Sam have the things he needed, the real stuff that hopes and dreams were made of.

He drinks until she puts a hand on his head and says, “Stop!” and this time he can, though he doesn’t know enough now to be proud of that.

She pulls away from him, but only just enough. There are waves of lust that come next, and gratitude mingled with a shame he won’t put into words.

She allows it, and soon they’re both naked. _It feels good in this body, Sam._

He won’t think of the real reason he’s doing any of this, and she won’t either. A silent pact they never acknowledged they were making. 

He lets her take him, and he loses himself in sensation: the blood coursing through his veins and her body familiar against his.

He lets her draw from him what she needs so similarly to how he drew from her and he thinks _This is what having an equal is like_ , swallowing the shame down deep and letting it rest in his gut and bones.


End file.
